A wide variety of options are available for use in vehicle towing situations. Such devices, which may either be factory-installed or available as after-market add-on type equipment, range from lightweight bumper-mounted ball hitches to very heavy- duty trailer hitches, tow bars, and so forth. An introduction to available options may be gathered from the catalog of Valley Industries Inc., a supplier of such equipment based in Lodi, Calif. Other manufacturers also offer comparable items.
Trailer hitches are divided into four classes in accordance with gross trailer weight (GTW) and trailer tongue weight (TW), these two measures together defining what is termed maximum load capacity. Gross trailer weight is the total weight of the .trailer under fully loaded conditions, whereas trailer tongue weight is the downward pressure which a fully loaded trailer exerts on a hitch ball. Maximum load capacity varies from 2000 lbs. to 10,000 lbs. (GTW) from Class I to Class IV, with TW ranging from 200 lbs. up to 1000 lbs., depending upon class. Vehicle manufacturers also typically specify a maximum towing capacity associated with the total weight that a particular vehicle is designed to pull.
Class I and Class II hitches may either take the form of fixed drawbar or receiver styles, the former simply providing a lug for ball mounting, the latter including a receiver opening or "draw tube" to accept a ball mount as well as other attachments, including weight distributing hitches, tow bars, and so forth. Class III and IV hitches are typically only provided in the receiver style. Additionally, whereas the receiver opening of Class I and II hitches measures 11/4 inches square (ID), Class III and IV hitches use a two-inch square opening.
Although Class Ill and IV hitches are not recommended for mid-size cars, these more substantial hitches are applicable to pick-ups, sport utility vehicles and vans. Accordingly, such hitches have become more popular along with the rising popularity of 4-wheel-drive vehicles. Structurally, using a Class Ill/IV receiver hitch as an example, the unit includes a horizontal bar mounted width-wise with respect to the vehicle and under the rear bumper. Typically this bar does not extend rearwardly past the vehicle bumper, but may do so, depending upon the circumstances associated with mounting. The receiver opening or draw tube is welded transversely and centrally with respect to this bar, which is further secured in place using upper and lower support plates. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical Class Ill/IV receiver-style hitch.
A brand new hitch in pristine condition may be attractive in appearance, and may be a source of pride to the owner. However, through months of use and/or exposure to the elements, the assembly, being constructed of painted steel, will typically rust and become dirty and unsightly. Accordingly, there has arisen a need to cover some or all of such a device, not only for the purpose of protection, but also to render an attractive or decorative appearance. U.S. Pat. No. D349,083 claims the ornamental features associated with a two-piece trailer hitch cover. When installed, with this invention, the rearward facing portions of the central bar are covered, but the draw tube and upper and lower support plates are left exposed. Although this particular design allows the cover to remain in place during use, it presents certain drawbacks. For one, the cover comes in two pieces, which must be accounted for along with mounting hardware, and, additionally since the two cover halves remain in place during use, information concerning maximum weight limits, and so forth is obscured which might result in misuse or liability. Another related towing hitch of covering is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,902. However, this covering is limited to an extension piece mounted to the hitch proper, and thus does not solve any problems associated with obscuring covering the main assembly of a typical receiver hitch.